


Best Medicine

by Geonn



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Comfort, Cop Fetish, Cosplay, Established Relationship, F/F, Nurses, Sexual Humour, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane is feeling under the weather on Valentine's Day, so Maura tries to make her feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Medicine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [demoka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/gifts).



Jane had made one trip out of the bedroom all morning, not counting the bathroom trips, and that was just to check the thermostat to make sure it was really 70 degrees in the apartment. She took the trip bundled in her blankets, which meant she was able to just collapse on the bed when she got back. It was there that she lay until she heard keys in the apartment lock. She groaned helplessly. "Ma?"

"Jane?"

"Maura?" Jane pushed herself to the head of the bed, mummifying herself in blankets and sheets as she made an effort to sit up against the headboard. She sniffled and ran her hand under her nose. "What are you doing here?"

Maura nudged the bedroom door open. She wore her red trenchcoat buttoned all the way up, one black glove clutching the collar together. "Why is it so cold in here?"

"Because I'm burning up."

"You're wrapped in blankets."

"Because when I'm not burning up, I'm freezing."

Maura tilted her head to the side, sympathizing rather than arguing. Jane finally noticed the two bags dangling from Maura's free hand. 

"Did you bring me soup?"

"Chicken noodle. There's no real medicinal benefit to that particular type of soup, but there is an interesting--"

"Just give me the soup. Please."

Maura crossed the room and held out the white paper bag. She kept the other bag and walked back to the foot of the bed, undoing the buttons of her coat with her back to the bed.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work?" She looked toward the window. "It's still work hours, right?"

"Mm-hmm," Maura said. "I took the day off. I figured if you were well, we would be spending Valentine's Day together anyway. So even though you're sick, and it's hardly the most romantic setting, I would rather be here."

"It's very thoughtful, but I don't want to get you sick."

"I took precautionary antibiotics. I should be fine."

Jane looked away from Maura and took out the Styrofoam bowl of soup. She cracked the plastic lid and closed her eyes as she breathed deep. Even if chicken soup had no true effect on a sick person's body, it did wonders for their mind. She sighed and said, "Thank you, Maura. That's kind--"

Her words died as she looked at Maura, who had just draped her coat over the back of Jane's easy chair. She opened the other bag she had brought, removed a white tri-fold cap, and fixed it to the crown of her head with a pair of bobby pins. When she turned around, Jane got the full effect of the outfit. 

The white blouse was unbuttoned low enough to show the lacy cups of Maura's red bra, and there was a small red cross over each breast. The skirt was shorter than any Jane had ever seen Maura wear, ending just above the tops of her white stockings to show off Maura's thighs. Jane ran her eyes back up to Maura's face and noticed the nurse's cap had a red cross on it as well.

"Whu." 

Maura smoothed the skirt over her hips and tugged on the collar. "Something wrong, Miss Rizzoli?"

"Uh nope."

Maura smiled and walked over to the bed. She pressed the back of her hand against Jane's forehead and then her cheeks. She clucked her tongue and shook her head. "Poor baby. If you need anything just call the nurse's station and I'll be here right away to give you some TLC. Enjoy your soup." She kissed Jane's forehead, letting her lips linger before she pulled back and winked at Jane. She turned on one high heel (dangerously high, even for Maura) and gave her hips an extra sway as she walked out of the room.

Jane blinked at the empty doorway long after Maura had disappeared.

If that wasn't an incentive to get better, she didn't know what was.

#

"I know this was my idea, but I think it's more torture than anything else."

Maura stilled the sponge on the slope of Jane's chest. She was kneeling next to Jane on the bed, her legs tucked under her so she was sitting on her feet. Her high heels were discarded on the floor. The slight pressure of her hand sent warm water running down between her breasts, gathering in the towel Maura had wrapped around her waist to keep the sheets from getting soaked. "Should we stop?"

"No." Jane closed her eyes and Maura brushed the sponge down over Jane's breast. She breathed in sharply when Maura circled her nipple. "It feels good. I just wish I could do something about it."

"Don't worry about that right now," Maura said softly. She wet the sponge again from the bowl on the nightstand. "You just worry about getting better."

Jane nodded and enjoyed the rest of her sponge bath.

#

Jane woke at five the next morning. She had pushed the blankets down in the middle of the night, her fever seemed to have broken, and she felt more or less human. She looked toward the open door and saw the soft glow of a lamp in the living room where Maura was camping out. Jane smiled and turned her pillow over before she put her head back down.

#

Maura woke to a shockingly bright light and brought her hand up to shield her face. Her body was awake before her brain, and she said, "Who is?" before she remembered where she was. "Jane? What's wrong?"

"Ma'am, I'll be asking the questions." The voice came from behind the flashlight, stern and all-business. "May I ask what you think you were doing?"

Maura blinked. "I-I was... sleeping. Jane, are you feeling--"

"Ma'am, please remain on the couch until I've finished questioning you. Do you understand me?"

"Yes." It was meek, but Maura was trying not to smile.

"YES...?"

"Yes, Officer."

"Hmph. I'll ask you again, ma'am. What... do you think you were doing?"

Maura pushed her brain to understand what Jane wanted from her. She clutched her blanket to her chest as she was still dressed in her skimpy nurse costume and the apartment really was cold. 

"Did you or did you not tease a sick woman with your body? Knowing fully well there was nothing she could have done?"

Maura pursed her lips in a pout. "Oh. I... may have done that."

"Uh-huh." Jane lowered the flashlight. Maura blinked, her eyebrows knitting together as she tried to adjust her sight to the sudden darkness. Jane was an amorphous shadow, but then details began to form. Jane's hand was on her hip, the flashlight angled toward the floor to send a backwash of light up onto her body. She was dressed all in black with a necktie and a shining... something on her chest. 

A badge.

Jane's patrol cap was pulled low over her eyebrows and her lips were set in a firm line. It was all Maura could do to keep from smiling at the sight.

"What do you propose we do about this, ma'am?"

Maura let the blanket fall and her hand went to the top button on her dress. "There's only one thing we can do, Officer. Really, I'm sorry. I-I'll stop."

"Stop?"

"I'll take off this ridiculous costume right this minute." She popped the button and her blouse fell open just a little more. "Will that get me out of trouble?"

"Well," Jane said. She bent down and stood the flashlight on the coffee table. Its beam shot up toward the ceiling like a beacon. "I suppose it couldn't hurt. Be quick about it."

Maura stood and turned her back, her hands shaking as she hurriedly undid the buttons of her blouse. Jane pressed against her from behind, her arms slipping around Maura's waist from behind. She slid her hands down Maura's arms until their fingers were laced together. Jane pressed her lips to Maura's neck and nibbled until Maura was squirming.

"Now. About your punishment."

"Is it really within your purview to hand out sentencing?"

Jane growled and nipped Maura's earlobe.

"Right. Sorry. I throw myself on the mercy of the court."

Jane finished unbuttoning Maura's blouse and her hands withdrew. She found the zipper she'd admired every single time Maura walked out of her bedroom, dragged it down, and worked the tight material over the curves of Maura's hips. Maura stepped out of it and kicked the material away with the toe of her high heel. She hooked her thumbs in the waistband of her underwear, but Jane stopped her before she could lower them.

"Leave them on."

"Okay." Maura sighed and bowed her head forward. Jane's hand slipped inside Maura's underwear, her tongue teasing Maura's ear as her fingers explored between her legs. Jane's other hand slid up Maura's stomach and cupped her breast, massaging it through her bra as they began to move their hips in a gentle thrusting rhythm.

Jane used her forefinger and ring finger to part Maura's lips, then tasked her middle finger with doing the majority of the work. She curled it and touched Maura gently, using her gasps as a guide. Maura thrust her hips against Jane's hand, and Jane kept her hips tight against the curve of Maura's ass. Maura reached back with both hands and grabbed a handful of Jane's trousers, pulling her close as Jane dipped inside and then out again.

"Okay, I think that's enough--"

"No Jane!" Maura's voice was a desperate sob, and she pulled Jane to her almost hard enough to make the trousers rip. 

"See?" Jane's finger slipped slowly back into her and Maura trembled. "It's not... nice... to tease, Dr. Isles."

"I'm sorry. Let me come, please, Jane."

Jane stopped teasing and Maura came quickly. She closed her thighs around Jane's hand, bucking her hips as she rolled her head back. It landed on Jane's shoulder, her lips parted but her voice quieted by the pleasure running through her. She finally turned her head, and Jane found her lips and they kissed as Jane cupped her hand protectively over Maura's mound.

"I am sorry, Jane."

"For what?" She bumped her nose against Maura's. "This has been a great Valentine's Day."

"But the teasing--"

"It wasn't teasing. It's only teasing if I don't get you at the end." She took her hand out of Maura's underwear and pointedly sucked her middle finger into her mouth. "Mm. Definitely not teasing. But... if we're both going to come out of this with a clean record, I think I owe you--"

Maura shivered. "Oh... I wasn't going to insist, but it would be nice." Sheturned in Jane's arms and they kissed until Maura suddenly pulled back, eyes wide. "Wait... what if you're still contagious? You might be infecting me."

"You're right." She looked at the discarded clothing on the floor. "You think I could fit into that nurse costume?"

"I don't know," Maura said, "but I'd love to see you try."

Jane grinned and pushed Maura onto the couch.


End file.
